It Would not Help Even If i Told you
by Kiddiluna
Summary: Ichigo on his way home when a hollow is nearby when he get there a silver haired man has already destroyed that hollow.


**It Would not Help Even If i Told you**

A teen with bright orange hair and honey brown eyes was walking down the concrete walkway slightly slouched over as he was walking home from his most recent battle with the hollows.

"There has been more than the usual amount of hollows. Why are they all gathering here in Karakuta for?" Ichigo pondered as a brown badge that had face on it began to flash alerting him to a hollow nearby when he heard the a nonhuman howl in the distance.

Rolling his eyes he took of to a near by park and positioned himself against a tree so it would appear as if he was asleep before placing the badge to his chest before his spirit was jolted out of his body in a black hakama with his signature giant blade on his back before he took off into the direction in which the hollow scream echoed from.

As he made it to bridge in which he crossed as a child with his mother, when he spotted a white haired man using a longsword with a skull at the hilt to slice right through the hollow.

Slowing Down Ichigo gazed down at the man from at top of the roof before the silver haired man looked directly at Ichigo."Eh, who are you?" The man asked, as Ichigo looked at the man surprised, Ichigo could not sense any spiritual pressure coming of the man so how was he able to see him.

"You can see me?" gaped the substitute soul reaper as he jumped from off the building and landed onto the ground several feet away from the other.

"Of course, you're not invisible!" retorted silver haired man, glaring at shinigami as he placed his sword behind his back before looking at the orange hair man with an eyebrow raised.

"How where you able to that hollow?" Ichigo question as the man tilted his head slightly before standing up straight once more.

"A hollow? What it that?" the half demon said as he lifted his hand to his head and pushed back his bangs that were lying limply on his forehead but now was being kept back by the man's hand.

Hard brown eyes from Ichigo was looking at Dante trying to size him up before shaking his head, "I can't tell you if you don't know already." Ichigo informs the other.

"Well, that sucks." Dante says as his hand left his head and fell limply to his side before looking back at Ichigo. "I rather you tell me unless you want. Unless you want me to beat the answers out of you?" the white haired man offered, gripping his sword as he ran towards Ichigo swinging upwards.

Ichigo quickly jumped back out of the way to avoid the hit as he pointed his sword towards him. "Why are you attacking me! It not like it would do you any good from knowing" the shinigami yelled glaring daggers at the man.

"You say that but allow me to determine what information that I need." Dante informs the the red head before he took off into a run swinging his sword at the other.

Ichigo continued dodge the onslaught of attacks that were sent his way before he swung his own sword as a counter as they stood in a stand still pushing each other back and farther before jumping back and forth.

Dante circled around Ichigo before running towards him and kicking at his feet Ichigo in the stomach causing Ichigo to hold his stomach as he staggered backwards.

"You bastard." Ichigo coughed as he glared at the silver haired man that had a smug look on his face. Getting back up to his feet he ran at Dante swing his Zangetsu at Dante, but Dante avoided the attack but he did not see the punch that came at him causing him to stagger back slightly.

"Your good for a kid." Dante complimented, smirking as he wiped his cheek.

A vein popped out from the corner of Ichigo's head as he growled angrily, "I'm not a kid!"

Jumping up into the air the two male's grabbed their swords before circling each other, Ichigo took the initiative by striking first. It was Dante turn to be on the defensive and began to dodge Ichigo's attacks.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as he use some of his energy at Dante when he thought he

had an opening but other man did so he flip sideways to move out the way of way before running at Ichigo and kicking him in the stomach sending him crashing to a nearby wall. Ichigo coughed up some blood as he he looked up at the other.

"I know you're stronger than this why are you holding back here?" Dante snarled as he walked towards the orange haired teen and pulled him up by his hair. "So stop holding back!" gritted the half demon between teeth pushing before slamming Ichigo back against the wall.

Ichigo slowly stood, panting as he gripped the hilt of his sword slowly lifting it off the ground he began to release some of his spiritual energy and screamed, "Bankai!" As a burst of energy engulfed him showing him in a new clad black outfit with a smaller and all black blade.

"Much better." Dante murmured as he tightened his grip on his own sword.

The battle continued and sun began to set both were panting heavily but both ran forward for one last blow but it never made it not instead the two males both fell to ground exhausted.

"I don't understand, why are you attacking me. From what I can tell you're not a spirit and neither are you a Hollow or human, so what are you then?" Ichigo asked slowly getting up to his knee trying to regain his breathe.

Dante smirked once more as he stood up to his full height and looked towards the sky. "Well as you said before even if I were to tell you I don't think it would do you any good, by the way my name is Dante." Dante informed the other.

"I...I...Ichigo K..Kurosaki, that is my name." Ichigo rasped out.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ichigo." the white haired man replied back, smirking before picking up his sword and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like the new edits and possible check out my other stories and review to this one.**


End file.
